Gehenna
Gehenna is the overly poetic name attributed to rise of a Volscii from torpor. While it is largely associated with the end of the world (or more accurately the end of a great many kindred's world) it is not always the case. When a Volscii rises they rise in a state of hunger that may only be satiated by the blood of other vampires. While they could sustain themselves upon humans, it would take a great deal - far too many to hide and maintain an effective masquerade. Instead their sights are usually set upon other kindred; typically Elders but due to the relative abundance of neonates and ancilla, the latter almost always ends up the first meal. When a Volscii rises from torpor, they do so in a state of Frenzy unlike that of any vampire. A Volscii in frenzy is unmistakably inhuman. Their predatory features become exaggerated, their skin stretches over their frame like a thin sheen of translucent blackened paper. Their bones become more exaggerated and protruded. They are, for all intents and purposes, monsters. Over time as the Volscii sates its desire for Kindred blood, it regains itself - returning to how it looked before torpor and reviving its previous personality. A sated Volscii is nearly indistinguishable from any other Kindred (save perhaps, a Nosferatu) of immense age and power. Gehenna and the rise of the Volscii rightfully panic a great deal of Kindred. Those (un)lucky enough to survive a Gehenna know the horrors that await the Danse Macabre at the hands of the frenzied blood gods who slumber beneath the earth. Overview The known Gehenna are naturally only recorded by those who witnessed and survived the event. And while not every Volscii's awakening from torpor is a violent blood orgy, they certainly take the spotlight from the peaceful awakenings of those who do. The Eldest The only Gehenna to encompass other supernatural factions, The Eldest was the self-given name of the mound of sentient flesh that had become the original six Tzimisce. The original six Tzimisce began their Gehenna by laying siege to Europe for nearly five centuries. They only merged to form The Eldest late into the war, before their eventual defeat. The result was the deaths of thousands of vampires, destroying the undead population of Europe. The Eldest was never truly destroyed, only locked away in a pocket dimension deep beneath the Carpathian. Dracula Dracula was unique in that he never awoke from torpor or laid siege to the world. Dracula was cursed by God to feed upon his subjects. However instead of reveling or dismaying, Dracula sought to understand his condition and to test its limits. During Dracula's Gehenna he ended up founding the Ordo Dracul, which would go on to form the support structure (alongside the Tremere) of the New Camarilla. Helen Helen was a Daeva (who is largely attributed to be the founder, or one of the few founders, of the Clan) at the center of the Illiad. She was attributed to being responsible for the war(s) between Troy and Sparta, who at the time were openly ruled by vampires. Helen's Gehenna saw the destruction of the kindred populations of both cities, and smashed the idea of any kindred ruling openly. Even in the modern nights some spiteful kindred still blame the Daeva clan for ruining any hope of peaceful cooperation with mortal society. To be continued ;)